1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to display apparatuses and electrophoretic display apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Semiconductors such as organic semiconductors formed of organic materials have been used for producing devices. In particular, organic transistors can be fabricated by a wet process such as an ink jet process or spin coating, thereby reducing the process cost as compared with the case using a process such as vapor deposition. For this reason, applications of organic transistors to apparatuses such as display apparatuses are expected.
Organic semiconductors are susceptible to degradation by light such as ultraviolet light, oxygen, water, and temperature. Degradation changes the electric characteristics of organic semiconductors. To prevent such degradation, organic semiconductors are mounted as devices such that they are isolated from the ambient environment. Typically, organic semiconductors are mounted so as to be sealed with sealing structures. JP-A-9-189673 and JP-A-11-83779 disclose use of organic polymers, semiconductors, and the like as humidity sensitive layers of humidity sensors.
However, sealing of organic semiconductors increases the expense of producing devices. Even if the production cost of organic semiconductors is reduced, an increase in the cost of sealing the organic semiconductors hampers reduction of the entire production cost of the devices. In contrast, when no sealing structure or a simple sealing structure is provided to organic semiconductors, change in the electric characteristics caused by degradation of the organic semiconductors is not properly addressed.